


All I want Is You

by Bowiewan_kenobi



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, The Mighty Boosh - Freeform, howince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiewan_kenobi/pseuds/Bowiewan_kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the dressing room after the defeat of The Flighty Zeus in The Power Of The Crimp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want Is You

Back in the dressing room, there's a renewed energy between howard and Vince, the kind that is likely to only come from vanquishing your respective imitators. Vince sits atop the battered wooden dressing table, one of the few perches available in the sparsely furnished room that was clearly a victim of Bob Fossil's frugality. However, as Howard had suspected, no luxury had been denied to the imposters who were currently drowning their sorrows in champagne as they kicked back on plush sofas. They would have not recieved such star treatment if Fossil had know of their impending thrashing, and at the same moment he was plotting how to get back into the boosh boys' favour.

The raven haired young man gazed at the huge grin upon his partner-in-crimping-crime, such illuminating smiles so rare of recent times, and he couldn't help but return it enthusiastically as he swung both legs weighted by platform boots back and forth in an almost nervous fashion. Or was it in anticipation, he wasn't sure. The silence broken by Howard's jabbering: "ow chicka chicka, Howard Moon's still got it, oh the jazz maverick can beat anyone, yes sir". Vince, rolled his eyes (the reaction of choice to any such ambitious exclamations he heard so often), though his grin remained as he replied softly in more of a statement than a question "We was good, weren't we..."

Howard stepped closer to inspect his bovril smudge in the clouded mirror that hung beside Vince whilst he muttered "We do make quite the team, little man." and then the aforementioned little man cupped the taller one's cheeks and turned his face moving in til they were eye to eye and as close as it was possible to get without actually touching. No words spoken, just heavy breaths, they observed eachother. Both still reeling from their adreneline fueled perfromance, it was only moments before their lips touched and they were soon kissing like reunited lovers and feeling as if they'd been separated for years. Which was true, in a way they had, the pair seemed to have grown further and further apart over the last few years- the happy go lucky days of the zoo, their youth, seemed long gone. But now it was like those times were back, and all it took were a pair of idiots to remind them of their friendship. Howard's northern paws clutched at Vince's hair desperately, causing a muffled groan to escape from the electro boy, that started out as one of annoyance at his painstakingly arranged plumage being mussed up, but ended as one of pleasure as he found that two courdory clad legs had been manouvered between his own sequined ones creating friction that was more than a little pleasant. Soon the white glam boots (and subsquent legs) were hooked around a certain pumpkin ass.

The men would have not been suprised if they had been told that hours had passed when they heard a knock on the door, followed by a lisp "What are you ballbags doin' in there, if you don't hurry up you ain't gettin' a lift back with us" and a gruff "Get a move on" just to cement the shaman's point. They quickly prised themselves apart, embarassed and pink faced, despite the fact that Naboo had 'seen nothing' they still felt like they'd been caught out, not unlike teenagers behind the bike sheds. "We'd better..." Vince said lowering himself off the table and trying in vain to fix his hair. It didn't help at all, the pair looking highly supicious as they stepped out of the dressing room. The tiny shaman looked them up and down then muttered "I don't wanna know" and an awkward magic carpet ride back to the flat ensued.

When Naboo and Bollo had exited the room, the gorrilla popping out for a spot of djaying, the enigma leaving to do god knows what, Vince whispered barely audibly "Shall we finish what we started?". Howard, just as eager replied "You didn't need to ask" scooping him into his arms effortlessly and carrying him to their room as if he was his bride. "I never know you were so strong 'oward" Vince pondered before he pulled the other man on top, resuming their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My mum asked me what I was writing and I said a mighty boosh story. She tells me I should put 'and the moon came out and turned into a hotdog and Naboo was jumping on me head'. Thanks mum.  
> I may write another chapter but I am all tired out from writing at the moment :)


End file.
